


Wifi: Connected

by Blackshard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bad Humor, Cute, Drarry, F/M, Fake Proposal, Fluff, Fluffy, Funny, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Reveal, Romance, Two Shot, Wedding, joke, m/m - Freeform, marriage AU, prank, proposal, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackshard/pseuds/Blackshard
Summary: Can a prank go too far?Draco can answer that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talesoftime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesoftime/gifts).



Malfoy had been behaving oddly for the past few days, Harry noticed. Malfoy never just did things for fun, there was always an ulterior motive. 

The suspicions first started when Malfoy made Harry breakfast. 

Seems normal enough?

No.

It wasn’t one of Malfoy’s sorry excuses for breakfast (A whole tomato. “Fruit is the way to go” he had said)

It was a good breakfast. Beans on toast, a glass of orange concentrate and a side of burnt eggs — yea maybe the eggs were a bit too charred and the toast could be compared with a rock.. but you could see Malfoy had tried. (The fire alarm hadn’t gone off, so he presumed Draco hadn’t blown up the toaster again)

The next incident occurred a few days later, when Malfoy backed out of an argument and told Harry he was right. That…for one thing never happened. 

It was either 

a) Malfoy was right  
Or  
b) Harry was wrong

Along with Malfoy, Hermione and Ron, Harry’s two best mates had started acting weird.

Discreetly ignoring him,

( “the storms quite the spectacle, isn’t it Ron” Hermione spoke softly, pulling Ron in the other direction. Harry had been standing right in front of them. And when he had gone to observe this ‘storm’ himself, there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky)

Pretending they didn’t know what Harry was talking about when confronted 

( “I am quite sure a storm was brewing” Hermione elbowed Ron in the gut, “yea… what she said”. 

“Oh, and it seems Ginny is calling me over, sorry Harry, work calls to”

“And…Hermione..needs me”

Ron rushed off as well.

Ginny was on vacation in Africa.)

It was getting very weird indeed, and Harry was determined to find out the cause. His resolve lasted about 20 minutes before Harry decided that it was too much work, Ron and particularly Hermione were just too hard to interpret. 

After all they could have thought a storm was brewing, and another Ginny could have called Hermione..? 

Yea no. 

They were acting weird and it was all Malfoy’s fault. Whatever he did. He would find out the cause.

…

For the next few days Harry discreetly investigated Malfoy (and Ron and Hermione) . 

By investigated I mean 'discreetly' keeping a close eye on his subject 

( “I can legitimately see you Potter, you don’t make a very good house plant” )

(“Harry, you do know we can see you’re not reading that book right?” Hermione asked as a panicking Harry flipped the page. “You’re holding the book upside down mate”)

He stalked their social media 

(accidentally liked pic from 32 weeks ago)

Deleted his social media.

…

A proposal. Highly unlikely, but stayed at the back of Harry’s mind throughout. 

Would Draco? Could Draco?

Sure it had been 5 long years of dating, but was Malfoy ready yet?

Ready to confess his love to the oh-so-famous Mr. Potter.

Harry was going crazy. 

…

Harry was now more than sure that Draco was going to propose. It had been 25 days since the first incident (he didn’t count…) and the evidence had built up.

Harry’s list of evidence:

Ron  
Brush for cat. Note: We don’t have a cat  
Hermione.  
Draco  
Piece of hair.

That was enough evidence to go by his theory. Draco was going to propose.

Now all he had to figure out was what to say to that proposal.

Was he ready yet? 

Harry’s list of what to say after proposal:

Yes  
YES  
Maybe later  
You see Malfoy, I don’t know if i’m quite ready yet. You know scratch that. I know i’m not ready yet. When I am i’ll tell you, then we can do this all over again yea?  
Yep  
Sure  
Who me?

He felt as though the 7th point would be the most suited to him at that point of time. 

…

 

It had been a few months. Harry’s list of evidence was now lost, he couldn't have been bothered to make another one. 

Malfoy had started acting normally after the 2nd month which resulted in Harry having to ban Malfoy from the kitchen. (“Well, who would’ve known that microwaving peeps would cause your oven to explode?”Draco had said, and Harry had replied “someone who knows the difference between a microwave and an oven)

Then came a day.

It was raining outside.

Ron and Hermione had foreseen this storm. 

…

“We’ve known each other for a while now and i’ve been thinking that maybe it’s time to take a step forward in our relationship now”

‘Gnnnnngg' was all Harrys brain could come up with at his words. 

What happened to all the lines he had rehearsed?

“Here” Draco knelt down on one knee holding out a box in one hand, “I present you with”, the box clicked open, “my wifi password!”

The fuck

Harry averted his eyes, his cheeks heating up in confusion, 

“I already know what the password is Malfoy”

“Oh do you now Potter… I changed it for this very special occasion”

“…”

“You actually changed the password?”

“…”

“I actually can’t believe you right now. You actually changed the fucking password?”

Draco was still sat onto one knee, looking up at Harry with an expectant eyebrow raised.

“Dear lords Potter, if you could figure that out any slower, you’d be going backwards”

“…”

“Maybe I am going backwards, out the fucking door” Harry snarkily replied edging backwards.

“You’d be going into the kitchen” 

“The kitchen is where … the knives are at” 

“Oh…i’m so scared..” Draco mocked, his eyes shining with mirth.

“Well you will be once the knife is shoved up your arse”

“Mind your language Potter”

“Fuck you”

“Gladly”

A blush stained Harry’s cheekbones. “You know that’s not what I meant”. 

His angry facade was not very effective on Draco, considering he looked like a bottle of fire whiskey at the given moment.

An angelic smirk made it’s way onto Draco’s face.

“Then what did you mean.. my dearest Potter..?”

Harry’s face had gone purple.

Then he remembered. 

“For merlins sake Malfoy, just give me the fucking password” 

He swooped down to harshly pluck the sticky note from it’s refuging box, balanced precariously on Draco’s knee.

The box which had previously held the sticky note was empty. No sign of a ring. 

Harry unknowingly scrunched the note in his hand.

He wondered how he could have been so mistaken as to actually believe that pranks were above the heads of Malfoys. Not saying that Draco changing the wifi password angered him. 

It didn’t. 

It really didn’t.

What angered him was the fact that he hadn’t gotten to say yes.

He couldn’t just tell Malfoy he had expected him to propose now, could he..

“Read the damn thing already, my knee is giving out”

“Good for you old man”

It was not as though it hurt

He scanned the note

On it, spread out in Draco’s loopy handwriting lay the words:

Dearest Potter,  
The new wifi password will be given to you after you consent to marrying the one who goes by the name of ‘Malfoy’


	2. Chapter 2

Status:  
Wifi: Connected

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hotel: Trivago

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - They get into arguments about the stupidest things. Cute arguments. Cute i’ll-punch-you-in-the-face arguments ;)
> 
> Thank you for your feedback! <3 <3 It made my day :)


End file.
